Seeing the Light
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Challenge 2, pick a scene out of Twilight and write a short story about it. Starting from page 421 in Twilight when Bella finds out that Edward is taking her to the prom. The first line is taken from the book, after that this is my interpretation of what happens...Set in Twilight AU.


**Seeing the Light**

_**Challenge 2, pick a scene out of Twilight and write a short story about it.**_

_**Starting from page 421 in Twilight when Bella finds out that Edward is taking her to the prom. The first line is taken from the book, after that this is my interpretation of what happens...Set in twilight AU.**_

"**You're taking me to the prom!" I yelled...**

Edward gave a fake sigh and his hands gripped harder on the steering wheel. "Don't be difficult Bella. I was merely trying to provide you with a human experience that I for one never had the chance to have. Please do not make such a fuss over such a minor event. Alice and I went to a lot of trouble to make sure this evening runs smoothly for you. You like the dress she gave you, surely? Blue is my most favourite colour on you."

He gave her one of his crooked smiles and turned the full force of his golden eyes on hers. Bella felt like she was drowning in them, but some of her anger at the situation still remained. She tore her eyes away from his and fiddled with the hem of the dress. She could feel tears of frustration rolling down her cheeks. A bitter smile touched her lips. The tears would make the mascara run that Alice had so carefully applied. Bella reached up and rubbed her eyes, she looked at her hands...nothing! So Alice had used waterproof mascara, typical.

Edward's cool hand reached out and caught hers. He rubbed a thumb lightly over her palm before dropping it as if her touch burned him. Bella ignored his gesture, the thought crossed her mind once again that he really didn't know her at all. How many times had she told him that she hated dancing and dressing up? She had trouble with her coordination as it was; attending prom was like her worst nightmare. She glanced down at her leg, still encased in plaster after the attack from James. A shiver ran down her spine and she closed her eyes, trying to block out the memory.

"Bella, my love, humour me? You might actually enjoy it. Alice is going to be there, along with Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie." Edward informed her.

Bella groaned, Rosalie! There had been no progress between Bella and the blonde ice queen. Rosalie refused to have anything to do with her and Bella still found her intimidating. She made her feel small and plain. "That makes me feel so much better, Edward." She muttered.

Edward gave her a reassuring pat on the hand."That's good." He replied, completely misunderstanding her statement.

Edward pulled smoothly into the parking lot and was out of the car and opening her door within a matter of seconds. Bella glanced fearfully around the parking lot, taking in the sight of her fellow students all in formal dress. She winced when she caught a glimpse of Jessica Stanley, dressed in a peach colour that did nothing for her pale skin. She was hanging off of Mike Newton's arm and chewing his ear off about her corsage. Angela Weber waved over at Bella, she was accompanied by Eric, he was pulling at the collar of his tuxedo shirt and looked really uncomfortable in his formal outfit. Bella could relate to that.

"Are you coming, Bella?" Edward asked a note of impatience clear in his tone.

"Not really, but I hardly have a choice right now, do I?" Bella placed her hand in his and allowed him to lift her from the seat. He placed a steadying arm around her waist and literally carried her over to the open doors of the school gym.

Glancing around Bella took note of the balloon arches and twisted garlands of pastel crepe paper festooning the walls. It was like something out of the horror move, Carrie. Edward's arm was once again around her waist and his cold touch made her skin break out in goose pimples. Grimacing Bella hobbled along at his side until they eventually joined the other couples lined along the walls. Why was no one dancing? Bella lifted her head and saw the answer to that question. Rosalie and Emmet were in the middle of the dance floor, whirling gracefully. The vivid scarlet red of Rosalie's dress shimmered under the dull lights of the gym. It had a plunging neckline and the skirt was tight to her legs. However it did not impede her movement as Emmet picked her up and spun her around. At the far corner of the gym Alice and Jasper were dancing. Alice was wearing black; her dark hair gelled close to her head. Jasper looked distinctly uncomfortable, whether that was due to the fact that he was surrounded by humans or just hated prom like her, Bella was not sure.

"Shall we?" Edward asked softly, holding out his hand for Bella to take.

"No, I can't dance Edward." Bella said irritably.

"Maybe not, but I can. Let me lead and you will be fine." He took hold of her hand and literally swept her off her feet. Bella felt all eyes on them both as they joined Edward's siblings in the middle of the dance floor. To her it was like her own personal hell. Edward seemed oblivious to her feelings as he hummed along with the song.

Suddenly Edward stopped moving and an angry expression crossed his handsome features. He was glaring over toward the entrance to the gym. Bella turned her head and followed his gaze, she was still feeling disorientated from all the spinning when they were dancing. Finally she focused her eyes on what was bothering Edward and the first smile of the night lit up her face.

"Jacob..." She breathed. A feeling of relief at the sight of him made her pause.

Jacob was not dressed in a tux; he was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and tie. The tie hung loosely round his neck and he had shoved the sleeves of the long shirt half way up his arms. His long black hair was smoothed back into a ponytail. Bella could not get over how tall he was. She had not seen him for a few weeks and in that short space of time he must have grown a good few inches taller. The white shirt outlined muscles that she never noticed before and she could clearly see the appreciative looks the other girls were throwing his way as he moved confidently through the room toward her.

Jacob gave her one of his sunny grins and her lips parted in a return smile. "Hey Bells." He said in greeting.

"What are you doing here, Jake? Are you crashing prom, or did you come with a date?" Bella enquired.

"He wants to chat to you." Edward's voice was scathing.

Jacob took his eyes off of Bella and studied Edward carefully. "Do you have some sort of problem with that?"

The two boys glared at each other as Edward began to push Bella behind him. She was not going to have that. She hobbled over to Jacob's side and took his hand in hers. "Edward, I am really thirsty, please get me a drink. Jacob will keep me company until you return."

Edward stared at Bella in surprise; he began to protest but then thought better of it. He was in a crowded dance hall and did not want to make a scene. "If that's what you want. I will be back after this song finishes."

"Thank you Edward," Bella acknowledged. She placed a calming hand on his and he gave her a small smile.

"Anything to make you happy, my love." Edward took her hand and lifted it to his lips before he turned abruptly and left them alone.

"What an ass? How do you stand that?" Jacob laughed as he watched Edward's retreating figure. Bella frowned at his words.

"That's my boyfriend you are talking about. If you can't be nice, then just leave." She snapped.

Jacob chuckled at her tone. "Chill, Bells. Are we going to dance or not?"

Bella couldn't stay angry at him; his sunny disposition always got her to relax. She reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders, while he put his lightly on her waist. They began to sway from side to side awkwardly.

"Wow, Jake, how tall are you now?"

"Six two," he replied smugly.

"I feel so short," Bella giggled. "Seen anyone you like? I have noticed a few of the girls giving you the eye."

"Yeah, I have, but she's taken." Jacob admitted. He gazed intently into Bella's eyes and she felt her face heat up as the familiar blush crept on her cheeks.

"Jake..." She said finally looking away. "Why are you really here?"

Jacob sighed and drew her a little closer; his hands tightening around her waist. He leaned down so that his full lips were close to her ear. Bella felt his warm breath caress her skin as he whispered. "My dad paid me twenty bucks to come to your prom."

Bella's eyes narrowed. She knew exactly why Billy had done that, but she asked Jake the question anyway. "Why?"

"I'm sorry Bells, but he asked me to...well he wants you to break up with your boyfriend, his words. He said that you would know what he means. He thinks that..." Jacob hesitated.

Bella froze as she waited for him to continue. "He thinks what?"

Jacob placed a finger under Bella's chin and gently raised her head so that she had to look into his dark eyes. "He thinks that your boyfriend had something to do with your fall. Is he right Bells?"

Bella's eyes widened at his words and she gasped. Jacob studied her reaction carefully and he frowned. "Oh my god, he did, didn't he?"

"No, of course Edward had nothing to do with my fall." Bella finally found her voice and issued a weak denial.

"I don't believe you. You were always a shitty liar Bells, even when we were younger." Jacob replied.

"I told you...Edward had nothing to do with it." Bella hissed back at him.

"Why did you run away then? My dad told me that you took off because you told Charlie that you wanted to break up with him."Jacob whispered fiercely.

"It wasn't like that..it...it..." Bella began to stutter. It had been the reason she had given to her dad when she needed to get away after James began to track her.

"One minute you are running back home to your mom because you want to get away from him, then he follows you there and you come back hurt. I can see why my dad is so concerned. I know that your father is unhappy about your relationship with Edward. I have heard him saying so to my dad enough times. Charlie is just scared you're gonna take off again if he says anything to you about it." Jacob revealed.

Bella fell silent at this piece of news. She stared up into Jacob's concerned eyes and couldn't seem to find it in her to deny anything he had just surmised. The song finally ended and they stopped dancing. Jacob still had a tight hold on her waist.

"Bells, let me take you home. This isn't you, when my dad told me you were here I was surprised. I'm worried about you and so is my dad." Jacob waited for her to answer, out of the corner of his eye he could see Edward Cullen approaching.

"I..." Bella did not get a chance to answer as Edward reached them and took hold of her elbow gently.

"I think you are done here Jacob Black. " Edward said coldly.

Jacob glared at Edward briefly before turning back to Bella. "Bells?"

Bella glanced around the gym and saw the dance floor filled with couples, laughing and having a good time. Her eyes met those of Rosalie, who was watching her carefully. Almost imperceptibly she saw her mouth the words, 'Go.'

"Bella come on, why don't we go and get you something to eat. Jacob is leaving now." Edward tugged on her arm gently and tried to steer her away, but Bella resisted.

"Actually Edward I don't feel so good. I want to go home." Bella saw Edward's face fall at her words.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait awhile? You might feel better in a moment." Edward tried to be persuasive but Bella had enough. Jacob was right she hated prom.

"No, I want to go. You can stay though, Jake can take me home. I know that you wanted to enjoy the experience; after all it was your idea to come here." Bella replied, annoyed once again that Edward was ignoring what she wanted.

"I will take you home Bella, if that is what you really want," Edward said, annoyance clear in his tone. "I mean how is Jacob going to escort you home, on the back of his bike?"

"No, actually my dad is waiting outside in the truck. How do you think I got here? Come on Bells." Jacob slipped his arm around her waist and began to help her hobble out of the gym.

Bella glanced back briefly at Edward, his face was unreadable. She knew that he could not do anything to stop her because they were in full view of a packed hall. "Goodbye Edward," she whispered softly as she allowed Jacob to assist her out into the open air.

Once outside Bella took a deep breath, the cool night air was like a balm to her skin. Jacob literally half carried her to the waiting truck as she was taking too long to hobble there with her leg in the cast. As he opened the door and lifted her into the passenger seat, she finally saw Billy sitting behind the wheel. The truck had been adapted so he could drive it safely. He gave her a half smile and nodded at her.

"I see you made the right choice at last, Bella." He said in greeting.

Bella looked into his wise eyes and gave him a quick nod.

"Move up Bells. I need to get in too." Jacob waited until she shifted along and then slid in easily beside her. He took hold of her hand in his and laced his fingers with hers. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Bella murmured. "I'm ready."

Billy started the engine to the truck and carefully pulled out of the parking lot heading for home.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
